


The Fruits of His Labour

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Series: Off-Script!verse [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Strawberry Picking, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur first suggests they go strawberry picking, Gilbert’s not entirely convinced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fruits of His Labour

When Arthur first suggests they go strawberry picking, Gilbert’s not entirely convinced.

The day is a rarity in itself – its midweek, they’re both on leave and the sun is burning high in the sky with no danger of disappearing for the time being. Gilbert had entertained thoughts of maybe having a barbeque at the park (with ice cold beers and a bit of football to sweeten the deal), or maybe of hiding away indoors, windows open as far as they’ll go as they curl up on the couch around a tub of ice cream while the Lord of the Rings Trilogy plays on their small TV.

Still, when Arthur turns to him, eyes bright with enthusiasm and a slight smile peeking over the rim of his mug, Gilbert can hardly say no.

—

Gilbert is vaguely aware of the fact that he should probably move; it’s only a matter of time before the children he can hear shrieking elsewhere on the farm come careening around a corner and straight into his back, but he just can’t pull himself away from the sight before him.

Arthur shoots him a grin as he lets another handful of strawberries roll from the palm of his hand into the basket waiting by his side. Beads of sweat slide down his throat and soak into the collar of the faded t-shirt that seems to be melding with his chest. The glare of the sun has Arthur squinting, and Gilbert can’t decide if the way he’s scrunching his nose up is hilarious or adorable. (He takes a sneaky photo on his mobile for posterity, in any case.)

What  _really_ draws Gilbert’s attention – what has him transfixed – is the smudge of red staining Arthur’s mouth. It’s the same shade staining his fingers, the shade of the plump fruit he has been collecting all afternoon to be boxed up and taken home.

(It’s the very shade that means that Arthur has been eating the berries instead of just picking them, and when he notices exactly what Gilbert has been staring at his eyes seem to sparkle mischievously. Maybe he  _did_  notice the do-not-eat signs after all.)

He wants to reach out and swipe his thumb over the mark. He wants to lean in and taste the sweet juice painting his lips for himself. He wants-

Arthur snorts, catching Gilbert around the waist as a little boy barrels past him like a missile in time to save a strawberry plant from being crushed under the weight of his stumbling boyfriend. It takes a moment for Gilbert to catch his balance, but his muttered curses taper off when he looks down to see the contentment settle across Arthur’s face.

 

(In the end, he  _does_  get a taste of Arthur among the taller raspberry bushes. He’s just as sweet as promised.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim while waiting to meet WhiteWings earlier; its been absolutely boiling today (and is set to be even hotter tomorrow), and now that it actually feels like summer I was in the mood to write something summery too! Strawberry picking is something I used to do with my family as a kid, and it struck me as something that Arthur might feel nostalgic doing too XD


End file.
